Fumikage Tokoyami
Fumikage Tokoyami & Tsuyu Asui vs. Ectoplasm is a battle fought between Class 1-A Students Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui against their teacher Ectoplasm during the practical test portion of the First Term Final Exam. Prologue After the teachers explain the rules of the exam to Class 1-A, Tsuyu and Fumikage strategize as a team. They don't get very long because Eijiro Kirishima and Rikido Sato are defeated quickly. Tsuyu and Fumikage are shocked by their peer's swift defeat and move to Location 2. They enter the labyrinth and realize they're starting in the middle of the stage. Tsuyu surmises that they need to pass through the escape gate, but Ectoplasm is probably waiting for them there. Battle The practical exam begins and Ectoplasm spawns his clones to surround the students. He warns Tsuyu and Fumikage that all the teachers are doing their best to crush the students. More clones appear behind the duo and they rush the students all at once. 220px|left|thumb|Fumikage and Tsuyu fend off Ectoplasm's clones. Fumikage uses Dark Shadow to throw his partner to the platform above them. Before the clones reach Fumikage, Tsuyu uses her tongue to pull him up to her level. Ectoplasm commends their teamwork and pursues them in the upper floors. Fumikage and Tsuyu run through the upper floors until Ectoplasm creates more clones to cut them off. Tokoyami has a difficult time keeping dozens of clones from attacking him at close range. Dark Shadow is able to take out the ones in front of Fumikage, but more clones appear suddenly behind him. Tsuyu supports him with her tongue by striking down one of the clones. Fumikage defeats the other one behind him and then turns to face the other clones. The clones evade Dark Shadow and Tsuyu uses her tongue to move her and Fumikage to another level above them. They enter a corridor and are confronted by even more clones. Tsuyu uses her mobility to get behind the clones and create an opening for Fumikage to rush through. After defeating twenty-eight clones, the duo reaches the escape gate. 220px|thumb|[[Forced Internment Giant Bites!]] The escape gate is guarded by Ectoplasm's real body. The hero commends them for defeating the other clones and then creates a gigantic clone to attack them. Ectoplasm uses his Forced Internment Giant Bites Super Move to capture both the students and trap them inside the behemoth. Dark Shadow appears from Fumikage's body and tries to get through the gate, but Ectoplasm keeps it at bay. Tsuyu creates a strategy to defeat Ectoplasm. Fumikage recalls Dark Shadow briefly and gives him something from Tsuyu. Dark Shadow attacks again and Ectoplasm appears to defeat it with a kick. However, Dark Shadow was able to handcuff Ectoplasm with a sneak attack. It is then revealed that Tsuyu swallowed the handcuffs immediately prior to being swallowed herself. Their Quirk combination attack allows them to pass the exam. Aftermath Ectoplasm compliments both the students and says their plan was clever. The students thank the Pro Hero and Dark Shadow appears and takes all the credit. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga adaptation of this battle, Ectoplasm explains the rules of the exam to them alone rather than Shota Aizawa doing it along with all the teachers. Tsuyu and Fumikage were also taking the test at the same time as everyone else rather than going second. References Site Navigation pl:Fumikage Tokoyami i Tsuyu Asui kontra Ectoplasm Category:Fumikage Tokoyami Battles Category:Tsuyu Asui Battles Category:Ectoplasm Battles